


FPS

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, all of them - Freeform, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys playing video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	FPS

“You’ve got three coming up on your right.”

“Clear the way for me.”

“10-4.”

Aomine crouched, pressing his back against the cold metal remains of a car lost at war. Gunshots fired in the distance but it wasn’t what he was waiting for. He stayed on lookout until screams the three distinct gunshots echoed near by.

“All clear.”

Aomine shuffled from his hiding spot, pressing the butt of his M27 against his shoulder. He kept both eyes open, looking out for the enemy. He heard the sound of a knife sinking into flesh somewhere around the corner, definitely out of Kagami’s sight range. Turning on his heels he ran for cover, trying to get a glimpse of who emerged victorious before he fired any shots.

“Aomine. You’re close to the enemy base. I’ll clear a path for you. I think they just killed Kuroko.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Aomine joked, raising his gun and pulling the trigger the moment the enemy ran outside through the broken windows of the department store across the street. The body fell to the ground with a thud. “Yeah… it was Tetsu… How do you plan on cleaning up this mess?”

He heard Kagami scoff in his head set. “Warthog.”

Aomine released an appreciative whistle. “You aren’t fucking around, I see.”

“When do I ever?”

Aomine’s headset crackled before a deep, masculine voice announced, “Friendly warthog inbound.”

Aomine glanced up at the sky, watching as the large, metal plane flew overhead. It wasn’t long before the sound of explosions erupted before him, covering the entire area with a layer of dust.

“Fuck, Kagami. Good thing friendly fire is turned off. That would have ended me.”

Aomine heard Kagami snort from the other side of his mic. “Damn, I’ll remember to turn it on next time.”

“Excuse me? What was that? Are you challenging me?”

“What if I am? And get the damn flag, Ahomine.”

“I would appreciate it if you two stopped flirting and ended the game already.”

Kuroko’s calm voice interrupted their bickering. “I just spawned on the other side of the map and I’d like to stay here if the game is over. My KD ratio won’t look at bad…” (Aomine was sure he could hear the sadness in Kuroko’s voice… maybe?)

Aomine scoffed, running forward into the dust towards the flag standing proudly in the middle of the field. In just a few seconds, he captured the flag and the game ended, announcing his team as the winner.

However, that didn’t matter to him. What mattered was Kagami’s username flickering at the top of the list; right above his, with significantly more kills and points. It was annoying.

“You think you’re so big and bad because you got more kills than me?”

“What are you talking about, asshole? I never said any-.”

“Well just so you know, you are NOT better than me.”

“But I-.”

“I could kill your ass 1v1 right now. Let’s go.”

Kuroko sighed heavily. “I can’t believe you two…”

Aomine wasn’t listening. He was too busy sending an invite to Kagami to join him in a one on one death match. Leave it to Aomine to turn something that was supposed to be fun into a challenge.

It’s not like Kagami was complaining, however.

When he finally found something that he excelled at (other than cooking), he did have a habit of rubbing his scores in Aomine’s face. “You’re on, asshole!”

“I request to watch.”

Aomine extended his invite to the other male, “Fine, but stay out of the way! This is between me and Kagami!”

“Don’t worry, Aomine kun. I would never come between you and Kagami-kun…”

For some reason, the way Kuroko trailed off was really suspicious. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, eh, Tetsu?”

“The match has started, Aomine-kun…”

“Don’t avoid the question!”

“Oi, Ahomine! Don’t slack off! I won’t hold back!”

“Shut up Kagami! Like hell you wi- FUCK!” Aomine watched as he was shot down rather easily.

“Good one, Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun, wasn’t that great? Kagami-kun is great, isn’t he?”

Kagami seemed just as confused as Aomine was, “Kuroko, you sound weird…”

“How so?”

“Don’t ignore me, Bakagami- FUCK!!” Aomine watched as he was shot down, again, spectacularly. “Stop killing me!”

“That’s the point of the game, Aomine-kun…”

“Shut up, Tetsu! I swear!”

“Sore loser, eh, Aomine?”

He could hear Kagami smirking. “I swear I am going to e- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Aomine was seconds away from throwing his controller to the ground when Kagami came up behind him, knifed him, and proceeded to teabag him for good measure on his killcam.

“That was beautiful, Kagami-kun.”

“Heh! SHIT!”

“HAH! TAKE THAT!” No one would know that Aomine was standing now, one first perched on top of his coffee table in triumph.

“Did you just use the fucking BAZOOKA?”

“YEAH SO WHAT?”

“What a fucking cheap move.”

“All is fair in love and war, Kagami-kun…”

“Whose side are you on, Kuroko?” Kagami snapped, coming back for revenge. “And what’s this about  _love_?!”

Aomine’s frustrated scream was all they heard when Kagami aimed upwards and blindly launched his knife in the sky, which landed directly on Aomine’s head. “How do you DO these things?” Kagami quickly ran over to Aomine’s fallen body and tea bagged it again for Aomine’s kill cam.

Luckily for him, Aomine spawned directly across from Kagami who was still teabagging him. He shot him down and walked over to both fallen bodies.

“How do you like THAT, eh Kagami?” Aomine cackled as he proceeded to teabag both fallen bodies as if it made him superior. However, he didn’t stay as long. He began traveling across the map again, trying to find where Kagami spawned.

“I’m going to get you, moron!”

“Oh YEAH?”

“YEAH!”

Aomine noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned in that direction. Just before he pulled the trigger, he noticed that the enemy wasn’t attacking back; they were just… spinning in a circle?

“Tetsu… What are you doing?”

“I’m staying out of the way, Aomine-kun.”

“How is spinning in a circle staying out of the way?”

“What the fuck, Kuroko?”

Kagami’s character just made it over to them. He walked up to Kuroko, stepped back and stepped forward again. Aomine joined him, walking in large circles around the both of them.

“Seriously, Tetsu, what are you doing?”

Kuroko stopped spinning the moment both Aomine and Kagami’s characters were standing in front of him.

Suddenly, and definitely without warning, killed them both.

“THE FUCK?”

Kuroko aimed his screen down, showing the way both of their bodies fell on top of each other.

“Look, Aomine-kun. You’re holding hands.”

“You’re dead, Tetsu!”

“Kuroko! I can’t believe you!”

Aomine could hear Kuroko’s amused chuckle. The last thing he said before both boys got their revenge was “It was worth it.”


End file.
